Zamróz
by Delta Niris
Summary: Snape po upadku Voldemorta.


_Z ostrzeżeń: parę przekleństw, parę połamanych kości, miejscami swobodne podejście do kanonu._

_Betowała Gaya, dzięki!_

I

Obie nosiły grube, jasne peleryny, choć noc była ciepła. Śpiewały zataczając się po ulicy Chytrej, przytrzymywały brudnych ścian i dzieliły butelką wina, po którym z ust buchała różowa, mdląco słodka para. Czasami krzyczały coś niezrozumiałego lub śmiały się głośno, a parę osób lękliwie obserwowało je zza szyb. Od czasu do czasu kobiety kogoś spotykały. Nocny patrol z różdżkami wirującymi nad otwartymi dłońmi, dziewczynę zbyt roztrzęsioną, by mógł się aportować, mężczyznę z ręką uciętą tuż nad łokciem, który oszalał, gdy Śmierciożercy spalili jego dom. Temu ostatniemu dały parę sykli. Wszystkim zaś mówiły to samo, szybko, trochę nieskładnie i bełkotliwie.

Przeszły na Kruczą, z której dostrzec już można było Pokątną: skąpaną w ostrym, białym świetle ulicę zabitych okien, martwych wystaw i twarzy morderców rozlepionych obok plakatów z pokrzepiającymi hasłami.

Na Kruczej było ciemniej, jakby pachnące biedą powietrze wchłaniało światło. Ulicę tworzyły domy, które fasadami odwróciły się od Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i Barwnej. Jakby przestraszone sąsiedztwem cisnęły się do siebie i kuliły nad brukiem, zniechęcając obcych wąskimi oknami i drzwiami. Jedne z nich próbował otworzyć niski, cuchnący czymś mężczyzna. Starsza z kobiet zmarszczyła nos. Zapach kojarzył jej się nieprzyjemnie, ale zignorowała to. Była zbyt pijana i szczęśliwa, aby przejmować się takimi błahostkami. Nieznajomy upuścił klucz, zaklął, przykląkł szukając po omacku. Kiedy kobieta przystanęła, poderwał się i prawie rzucił w nią klątwę.

Tymczasem ona patrzyła łagodnie, z wesołym uśmiechem. Spomiędzy jej przednich zębów ulatywała cienka smużka kolorowej pary.

„Ma taką zaszczutą twarz" – pomyślała sennie, gdy powoli opuścił różdżkę – „jak Monteskiusz przez gnębiwtryski". To była myśl smutna, lecz umknęła szybko, jak większość dzisiejszej nocy.

– Nie musisz się bać – powiedziała. – On już nie żyje.

– Wiem – wypluł to słowo jakby go sparzyło. Rzucił accio na klucz, ale zamiast się odwrócić, zamarł. Jak zahipnotyzowany zrobił krok do przodu, nie odrywając wzroku od jej towarzyszki. Wtedy kobieta odkryła, że jest bardzo młody. Chłopiec zaledwie, smarkacz, jedynie ciemność dodała mu lat. Nagle jej przyjaciółka pisnęła, cofnęła się niezręcznie i upadła na ulicę.

– On ma ich płaszcz – powiedziała tonem oszukanego dziecka. – Patrz, to krew...

Ostatnie słowa zagłuszył trzask aportacji.

xxx

Severus zapamiętał z tego spotkania tylko, że dziewczyna miała rude włosy.

xxx

Snape nie był przy przystąpieniu Bellatriks do Śmierciożerców, lecz słyszał plotki. Podobno nie musiała walczyć o swoją pozycję, udowadniać wartości, powoli wspinać się na szczyt – wystarczyło, że Czarny Pan raz spojrzał w jej myśli. Jednego wieczoru poznała go i otrzymała znak, drugiego zajęła miejsce swego męża przy jego boku. Snape potrafił w to uwierzyć.

Była obłąkana w specyficzny sposób, który czynił ją szczególnie niebezpieczną. Nieważne jak dokładnie mężczyzna oklumował swój umysł, wyczuwała jego strach niczym wściekły pies, odgadywała to, co chciał zataić, bawiła się, mimochodem czyniąc go słabym i bezbronnym. Rozumieli się, jakby łączyła ich chorobliwa, zatruta więź. Gdy wrócił od Dumbledore'a tamtego przeklętego ranka – wiedziała, że zdradził.

Zabrakło jej dowodów, w które mógłby uwierzyć Czarny Pan, a Snape starannie to wykorzystał. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy spotykali się w czasie akcji, w rezydencjach arystokratów, przed obliczem pana – widział w jej oczach wstręt i obietnicę powolnej, brudnej śmierci. Nienawidziła go cierpliwie, wiedząc, że i tak w końcu się potknie, pogubi, zdradzi – więc czekała.

Prawie rozszarpała mu gardło, gdy jeden z ich szpiegów przysłał informację o wydarzeniach w Dolinie Godryka.

Śmierciożercy stali lub siedzieli w ciasnym i obrzydliwie mugolskim saloniku. Mieszkanie wybrali na chybił trafił, tak jak wszystkie poprzednie. Blok, trzecie piętro, drugie drzwi po lewej. Miało nalepkę koło judasza, różową panterę. Ludzie, którzy tu mieszkali – młode małżeństwo – jeszcze żyli. Mężczyzna dygotał wśród szczątków filiżanki, kaszląc i krztusząc się własną krwią. Lewą rękę, pozbawioną wskazującego i środkowego palca, przyciskał do podbrzusza. Prawa leżała nieruchomo, martwa i bezużyteczna. Kobieta ubrana teraz jedynie w górę od kanarkowożółtej piżamy krzyczała bezgłośnie – nałożono na nią Silencio. Oczodoły miała puste, zakryte poszarpanymi powiekami.

Sam pokój nie był jednak uszkodzony. W wyciszonym telewizorze szalał wilkołak przypominający małpę, nieruchomo uśmiechali się ludzie na zdjęciach, rodzina porcelanowych kotów obserwowała gości obojętnie z rokokowej półeczki. Jedynie zielony, tani dywan oraz róg kwiecistej kanapy się ubrudziły, lecz niewiele. Śmierciożercy byli precyzyjni.

Snape stał z Averym przy otwartym oknie i patrzył bezmyślnie w niebo, wypalając papierosa bez filtra. Smród palonego tytoniu trochę maskował zapach krwi. Po parunastu godzinach halloweenowego rajdu czuł się otępiały i chory. Avery zaś wydawał się po prostu znudzony. Przeglądał katalog z samochodami, który podniósł z fotela. Od czasu do czasu zaginał rogi.

– Nie zbierasz się? – zapytał nagle. Snape drgnął, spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

– Wybacz, zamyśliłem się…

– Sugerowałem, że powinieneś przespać parę godzin przed jutrzejszymi lekcjami. – Mężczyzna uniósł jedną brew, jakby w rozbawieniu. Kiedy Severus pierwszy raz go zobaczył, jeszcze jako dziecko, pomyślał, że wygląda jak biznesmen. Z czasem to wrażenie pogłębiło się – nawet uwalany krwią, wyczerpany po paru bezsennych nocach, naćpany eliksirami pobudzającymi Avery sprawiał wrażenie prezesa dobrze prosperującej spółki. Jego gesty, postawa, spojrzenie, ton głosu – nawet początki siwizny na skroniach i sieć zmarszczek pod oczami – powodowały, że człowiek czuł się przy nim jak sprzedawca z kiosku przy właścicielu koncernu naftowego. Z jakiegoś powodu Avery lubił Snape'a. – Czym się martwisz? – zapytał łagodnie.

Severus pomyślał, że w pewien sposób to zabawne. Za ich plecami zdychali skatowani ludzie – cicho, bo o tej porze krzyki mogły co najwyżej irytować. Avery nie zwracał na nich uwagi i nawet nie przyszło mu na myśl, że mogą być przyczyną złego nastroju Snape'a. W pewnym sensie miał rację. Severus poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, wychylił się trochę przez okno, by złapać świeżego powietrza. Oczyścił umysł tak, jakby zamierzał bronić się przed legilimenckim atakiem, co zawsze pomagało. Tym razem jednak dało mu to naprawdę niewiele. Avery patrzył na niego znad złożonego magazynu, czekając, aż chłopak się opanuje. Wreszcie sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i grzebał w niej chwilę zanim wydobył staroświecki klucz.

– Możesz się zdrzemnąć w mieszkaniu mojej starej kochanki, Krucza dwanaście – powiedział z dziwną melancholią w głosie. – Już tam nie mieszka.

– Nie żyje? – zapytał Snape z chorobliwą ciekawością. Avery wzruszył ramionami lekko i wrócił do przeglądania katalogu.

– Po prostu nie mieszka – stwierdził.

Sowa przyleciała kwadrans później, tuż po tym, jak umarł mugol.

xxx

Severus aportował się, gdy Hagrid właśnie wychodził z ruin domu. Gajowy na rękach niósł płaczące dziecko, a sam wył niczym zarzynane zwierzę. Snape poczekał, aż odleci na motocyklu. Dopiero wtedy ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi. Zaskoczyło go, że nie ma świadków. Nikt nie wybiegł na ulicę, aby zobaczyć, co stało się z budynkiem, nie próbował dostać się do ruin, nie kręcili się wokoło policjanci ani lekarze. Jakby dom wciąż był pod Fideliusem, choć przecież mężczyzna doskonale go widział. Gdy dotknął framugi, zamrowił go grzbiet dłoni, ale żadne zaklęcie nie uderzyło.

Jakby we śnie wszedł do środka. Nie znał tego miejsca. Kiedy Lily tu zamieszkała, byli już wrogami, więc tak czuł się i teraz. Obcy, włamywacz, hiena cmentarna. Choć zaklęcia obronne zostały roztrzaskane, miał wrażenie, że sam dom próbuje go przegnać.

Minął ciało Jamesa, starannie omijając wzrokiem jego twarz. Mężczyzna zginął obrócony do drzwi, a więc pewnie i do Czarnego Pana. Snape mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak staje do swojego ostatniego pojedynku i umiera zaskoczony, że tak naprawdę żadnej walki nie było. Być może nie zdążył rzucić nawet jednej klątwy.

„Powinien uderzyć w ścianę" – pomyślał Severus, czując nagle bezsilny, gorzki gniew. „Gdyby naruszył osłony, daliby radę się aportować". Po chwili jednak nadpełzła druga myśl, chłodniejsza, a zarazem jakby nie jego – „Naprawdę sądzisz, że zniszczyłby zaklęcie Dumbledore'a?"

Wzdrygnął się, zacisnął mocno pięści. Na górę wbiegł, wbijając wzrok w gładki, pomarańczowy dywan. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy otwartych drzwiach. Później zaś zrobił kolejny krok i bardzo, bardzo powoli ukląkł obok kobiety. Hagrid nie ruszył ciała, nawet nie zamknął jej oczu. Snape dotknął szyi Lily, jakby miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wyczuć puls.

– Spójrz na mnie – poprosił. Potrząsnął ją za ramię, tak gwałtownie, że głowa podskoczyła na podłodze jak piłka. – Spójrz na mnie, słyszysz? Proszę, Lily...

Zamilkł. Jej oczy były puste, wbite bezmyślnie w jakiś punkt na popękanym suficie. Zamknął je ostrożnie i pomyślał, że wygląda jakby zasnęła. Rudowłosa księżniczka czekająca na pocałunek księcia. Poderwał się, zaczął krążyć po zrujnowanym pokoju, kopnął w głupiej, szczeniackiej złości dziecięce łóżeczko. Chciał niszczyć, mordować, robić cokolwiek – tylko nie wiedział co.

Mógł aportować się do Dumbledore'a, ale wiedział, że jeśli spojrzy w jego twarz i usłyszy „Tak mi przykro" lub cokolwiek podobnego – spróbuje go zabić. Wtedy pewnie sam umrze, a Snape wciąż bał się śmierci.

Kiedyś ojciec powiedział mu, że wszyscy magowie smażą się w piekle. Cóż, Śmierciożercy na pewno.

– Przepraszam – szepnął, klękając przy kobiecie ponownie. Przez chwilę gładził ją po włosach, zagłuszając nieprzyjemny głos rozsądku nakazujący mu uciec nim ruiny najedzie oddział aurorów.

Pocałował Lily delikatnie w czoło, ale nie obudziła się.

xxx

W kieszeni wymacał klucz i po chwili namysłu aportował się na Kruczej. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na spotkanie. Ani z aurorami, ani ze Śmierciożercami, ani z Zakonnikami. Z nimi najmniej. Chciał przeczekać do świtu, jakby wraz z nim miał zakończyć się koszmar.

Spłoszyła go ruda, pijana dziewczyna.

xxx

Drugi skok spieprzył. Stracił równowagę, zachwiał się, zabrakło mu w płucach powietrza. Upadł na błotnistą ziemię i zwymiotował gwałtownie. Dopiero po tym rozejrzał się, ale dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznania miejsca. Wylądował na klaustrofobicznie ciasnym podwórzu, z którego wejść można było do baru „Pod surykatką". Lokal znajdował się w suterenie, pod sklepem z materiałami tekstylnymi. Snape przychodził do niego, gdy matka zaczynała martwić się o ojca – koło trzeciej lub czwartej nad ranem. Regulował rachunki, cucił mężczyznę i pomagał mu wspiąć się po kamiennych, stromych schodach. Nienawidził tego miejsca.

Odkąd ojciec zginął ani razu nie zajrzał do speluny.

Tej nocy jednak miejsce przyciągało go tak, jak płomień ognia ćmę. Uświadomił sobie, że po prostu chce się upić i nie znajduje żadnych argumentów, by z tego zrezygnować. Nie miał nawet komu zdać raportu.

„Straciłeś robotę i idziesz chlać? Historia naprawdę bywa ironiczna" – skrzywił się, odsłaniając brudne zęby. Część jego umysłu, która rozwinęła się dawno temu z instynktu samozachowawczego i czystego wstrętu, szydziła teraz cicho.

Otarł usta, wstał i podszedł do wejścia powoli jak skatowany pies. Zostało mu na tyle przytomności, by rzucić na siebie Chłoszczyść nim otworzył drzwi. Plamy krwi zeszły z płaszcza i dłoni.

Wnętrze było takie, jakie zapamiętał. Ciężkie od dymu powietrze przesiąknięte zapachem piwa i whisky, stoły poustawiane pod nagimi ścianami, na środku stół bilardowy z popękanym suknem, a w kącie „Jednoręki bandyta". Wisiała na nim kartka z nabazgranym pospiesznie napisem „ZEPSUTE".

Za barem stał mężczyzna, którego Snape kiedyś lubił. Barman pochodził ze Szwecji, miał niewymawialne nazwisko i łagodną, prawie dziewczęcą twarz. W ciągu ostatnich paru lat dorobił się rzadkiej brązowej brody i pokaźnej łysiny. Kiedy Severus do niego podszedł, uśmiechnął się prawie szczerze. Wsypywał właśnie orzeszki do pojemnika z kolorowego szkła, ręka drgnęła mu i parę potoczyło się na ziemię.

– Kopę lat, młodszy – przywitał go ostrożnie. – Wracasz z imprezy?

– Co? – spytał Snape bezmyślnie, wyciągając z kieszeni portfel. Przedmiot wyglądał na tyle dziwacznie, by mógł używać go zarówno po tej jak i po tamtej stronie. W głównej przegrodzie funty mieszały się z syklami. Wyciągnął te pierwsze nie patrząc na barmana. Miał wrażenie, że Szwed w jakiś niepojęty sposób domyślił się wszystkiego i gdy tylko Severus odejdzie, pójdzie do telefonu i zadzwoni po gliny. Chłopak prawie tego chciał.

– Imprezy – powtórzył barman spokojnie, kiwając głową na płaszcz. – Halloween. Ostatnio jest moda na integrowanie ludzi, sam zresztą wiesz.

Snape pomyślał o rajdzie i zrobiło mu się słabo. Zamknął oczy walcząc z mdłościami, na oślep położył pieniądze. Blat był lepki i dziwnie ciepły.

Wzniósł w umyśle parę mocnych, oklumenckich zapór – szybko, byle jak, po partacku, okaleczając się z przewrotną przyjemnością. Kiedy jednak otworzył oczy, był w stanie nawet leciutko się uśmiechnąć.

– Coś w tym stylu. Słuchaj, chcę się dzisiaj po prostu urżnąć. Jak nie starczy… to jutro doniosę, dobrze?

Barman pokiwał głową z fachowym współczuciem, przeliczając banknoty.

– Spokojnie, młodszy. Ja zawsze wiedziałem, że ty jesteś porządny chłopak. I jeszcze jedno… bardzo mi przykro.

Snape zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, odruchowo wkładając rękę do kieszeni. Palce zacisnął na różdżce, wpatrując się przy tym w mężczyznę z mieszaniną gniewu i bezradności.

– Słucham?

– Z powodu ojca – wytłumaczył barman, uśmiechając się do kolejnego klienta. – Nie miałem kiedy złożyć ci kondolencji.

xxx

Pił, kiedy dosiadł się do niego obcy człowiek. Mężczyzna miał jasne, rzadkie włosy, okulary w grubych oprawkach i luźną koszulkę z nazwą zespołu rockowego.

– Dobry wieczór – wymamrotał, przysuwając sobie popielniczkę. – Jesteś synem Tobiasza, prawda?

Snape obojętnie skinął głową.

– To był naprawdę wspaniały człowiek – dodał obcy uprzejmie.

Prawie udławił się piwem.

xxx

Kupiła na stacji benzynowej farbę, ponieważ powiedział, że woli rude. Musieli z tego powodu przejść parę kilometrów, więc płaszcz zostawił w barze. I tak nie czuł zimna. Słuchał jej szczebiotania, swobodnego i przesadnie radosnego, a przy tym zupełnie niezrozumiałego. Dwa razy zobaczył magów, świętowali, jakoś jeszcze niemrawo i ostrożnie, jakby sami nie wierzyli we własne szczęście. Dwa razy miał ochotę rzucić klątwę, jedną z tych, których nauczył się na ostatnim rajdzie. Dziewczyna jednak mocno trzymała go za rękę, a impuls gniewu mijał prawie natychmiast, pozostawiając jedynie uczucie wyjałowienia. Nad głowami latały sowy, w tą lub tamtą stronę, jedna za drugą, pocztowe, prywatne, aurorskie. Nawet mugole się zorientowali. Snape widział chłopaka robiącego zdjęcia z balkonu. Stał w samych gaciach, obwieszony sprzętem jak fotoreporter wojenny.

Później poszli do jej mieszkania. Ciemna, wąska klatka schodowa, z której prawie się stoczył. Drzwi obite od wewnątrz dermą, wąski przedpokój prawie w całości zajęty przez zabytkową szafę, pachnąca detergentami kuchnia. Łazienka ze spadzistym dachem tak mała, że musiał usiąść na ubikacji, aby zrobić dziewczynie miejsce.

– Farbowałeś kiedyś włosy? Bo ja nie. – Roześmiała się i otworzyła opakowania, nie czytając nawet instrukcji.

Siedział nieruchomo, gdy ściągnęła szarą bluzę i zmoczyła włosy pod kranem. Przylgnęły do jej karku i policzka, ciemniejąc o parę tonów.

– Będziesz musiał mi pomóc, amigo – powiedziała.

Więc pomógł. Niezręcznie, bez zaangażowania, nie patrząc, co robi. Pasta miała nieprzyjemny zapach, szczypała go w nos i oczy. Odsunął się, oparł o ścianę, przygniatając do kafelek niebieskie ręczniki. Oparła obie ręce na jego piersi.

– Widzisz? Nie mogę się nawet przytulić przez twoje fanaberie. Chyba że chcesz mieć rudą sutannę.

Miała duże, ciemnobrązowe oczy, które kojarzyły mu się z gnijącymi liśćmi. Jej spojrzenie nie budziło żadnych wspomnień. Nie płoszyło.

– Tyle już chyba wystarczy, milczku – stwierdziła, niezniechęcona jego apatią. Zerknęła na zegarek z zadumą i znów nachyliła się nad umywalką. Spłukała starannie farbę, pozwalając by woda pociekła jej na wyszyty cekinami podkoszulek. – I co? Dobry kolor, paskudo?

Kiedy odwróciła się do niego, drgnął, jakby przebudził się ze snu. Bezmyślnie wyciągnął rękę, odgarniając parę mokrych, ciemnych kosmyków z jej czoła. Kolor jeszcze nie był rozpoznawalny, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Następnie – jakby zahipnotyzowany – odsunął dziewczynę i spojrzał w lustro.

Czytał kiedyś o zwierciadle Ain Eingarp. Podobno pokazywało najskrytsze i najsilniejsze pragnienia człowieka. Mogło dać wytchnienie lub wpędzić w obłęd, uleczyć bądź uśmiercić. Artefakt z dawnych lat i odległych krain. Magia.

Tymczasem on znalazł jego przeciwieństwo, zupełnie nagle, bez ostrzeżenia. Całkiem zwykłe, okrągłe lusterko w pastelowej ramce, upstrzone pastą do zębów. Pokazywało twarz jego ojca.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył podobieństwa. Tobiasz był potężnym mężczyzną o przystojnej, choć pociągłej twarzy i stwardniałych od roboty dłoniach. W każdym towarzystwie górował jak kamienna wieża, jeśli nie wzrostem, to osobowością przytłaczając innych. Nawet kiedy stracił pracę, a jego kurtka zamiast smarem zaczęła śmierdzieć spirytusem, znajomi uważali go za „swojego gościa". Lubili, nawet kiedy siedział we własnych rzygowinach lub bił obcego faceta tak mocno, że pękały mu żebra.

Matka opowiadała, jak walczył, gdy kiedyś obrazili ją czarodzieje. Rzucił się z pięściami na trzech ludzi, którzy mogli ruchem dłoni rozpłatać mu brzuch, spalić lub zamienić w mysz i rozgnieść pod butami. Jak Gryfon.

Snape nie miał z nim nic wspólnego.

Tylko gdy patrzył w lustro, widział jego oczy.

„On przynajmniej umiał obronić swoją dziewczynę" – powiedział wesoło wredny, cichy głos w jego głowie.

Severus uderzył pięścią w taflę z całej siły. Lustro rozprysło się – a wraz z nim jego umysł. Czuł jak jedna po drugiej pękały pospiesznie ustawione zapory – sypiąc odłamkami uczuć, zmysłów i wspomnień. Brutalnie przesunęły się mury odgradzające ukryte od straconego, osobiste od ważnego, znane od niebezpiecznego, a potem upadły wywołując rezonans. Zmieniło się wszystko, a on na krótką chwilę stał się całkowicie obłąkany. Nagle wszystko ucichło, uspokoiło się, skończyło przebudowę – niektóre wspomnienia grzebiąc na zawsze.

– Ocipiałeś?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wciskając się w kąt łazienki. – Co ja powiem starym?

Spojrzał na nią przytomnie, zupełnie trzeźwy. Następnie przeniósł uwagę na rękę. Prawa. Krwawiła, lecz nie czuł bólu. Szok, adrenalina? W poszarpanych ranach błyszczały okruchy szkła. Rozejrzał się za czymś, co choć trochę nadawało się na opatrunek.

– Słyszałeś?! Odkupisz to albo wezwę gliny! – wrzeszczała dziewczyna, drżąc, jakby to ją uderzył. Po raz pierwszy zauważył, jak jest młoda. Ile mogła mieć lat? Trzynaście, czternaście?

„Zabawnie by było, gdyby po tym wszystkim zamknęli cię za seks z nieletnią" – powiedział głos, którego tym razem nie potrafił ani nie chciał zignorować. Rozlał się po umyśle, zagłuszając inne – jeśli w ogóle się odezwały. Wraz z nimi przyszło gorzkie rozbawienie.

– Tego przecież chciałaś. Emocji i mordercy w łóżku. – Zmrużył oczy, rozkoszując się paniką, która przemknęła po jej twarzy. Dziewczyna złapała za szczotkę do czyszczenia ubikacji, jakby ta była mieczem. – Musisz mi jednak wybaczyć. Dzisiaj nie mam nastroju.

xxx

Ból dopadł go w połowie schodów. Zatoczył się, zaciskając z całych sił zęby. Krew sączyła się ciągle, skapując początkowo na drewno, a później na beton. Szedł powoli, oddychając ciężko i kalkulując czy uda mu się w tym stanie rzucić poprawne zaklęcie lecznicze. Nieodmiennie wychodziło, że utnie sobie rękę. Wreszcie stanął na skrzyżowaniu, nie mając sił wlec się dalej. Dyszał, oparty o słup sygnalizacji świetlnej. Świtało.

Koło niego sowa upuściła wydanie specjalne Proroka. Odruchowo spojrzał na nagłówek: „CHŁOPIEC, KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ". Gdyby nie on…

„Gdyby nie ty" – sprostował natychmiast – „Lily zginęła przez twoją pieprzoną ambicję. Ale co cię to obchodzi?"

– Kochałem ją – powiedział. Zabrzmiało to pusto, banalnie. Sowa przechyliła szary łeb z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

„Tak bardzo, że znalazłeś sobie kolejną zanim jej ciało dobrze przestygło? Też do kochania, jakby nie patrzeć."

– To nie tak…

„Zdobądź się na odrobinę obiektywizmu. Bardziej rozpaczałeś po swoim kocie."

Zamilkł, nie wiedząc z kim tak naprawdę się kłóci – i który z nich ma rację.

xxx

Mężczyzna miał na imię Henry i aktualnie pracował jako kierowca autobusu. W ciągu godziny opowiedział Severusowi historię swojego życia. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że chłopak milczy, z desperacją wlewając w gardło kiepski alkohol.

– Poszedłeś na te studia? – spytał nagle. Snape spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie, wzruszył ramionami. – Na inżyniera? Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz smykałkę. Taki mały dzieciak byłeś, a już wiedziałem…

– Jestem czarodziejem – przerwał mu.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

– Programista? Też ładnie…

II

Cela była wykuta w gładkiej, oślizgłej skale. Snape'owi przypominała grób lub studnię – podejrzewał zresztą, że to zamysł architektów. Oprócz wąskiej, przykrytej starym kocem pryczy, było w niej jedynie wiadro na nieczystości. Przewróciło się, gdy strażnik wepchnął go do środka. Severusowi zabrakło siły, aby postawić je na powrót, albo chociaż podnieść się. Siedział, opierając się o stalowe drzwi, kolanami dotykał brzegu barłogu. Metal przyjemnie chłodził rozpaloną skórę. Snape miał ochotę zasnąć w tej pozycji choć na chwilę.

„Tęsknisz za zapaleniem płuc?" – pomyślał ponuro.

Wreszcie, bardzo powoli, wpełzł na pryczę. Nie musiał im przecież… ułatwiać sprawy.

xxx

Zgarnęli go z pogotowia, gdzie chuda, sympatyczna pielęgniarka o aparycji skrzywdzonego konia szyła mu rękę. Weszli w pięciu, co zapewne było swojego rodzaju komplementem. Właściwie wbiegli. Wpadli to też dobre określenie – lub napadli. Byli strasznie nerwowi, głośni i niedoświadczeni, przez co całość wyglądała bardziej jak scena z głupiego filmu sensacyjnego niż porządna, aurorska akcja. Wysadzili drzwi z częścią ściany, ogłuszyli kobietę, przypadkowo podpalili leżankę i prawie zabili Snape'a. Ryży chłopak musiał trzy razy rzucać zaklęcie wiążące, choć Severus leżał spokojnie na podłodze, całą swą postawą wyrażając uległość i gotowość do współpracy. Kalkulował przy tym jak szybko uda mu się skontaktować z Dumbledore'em. Wtedy wierzył, że trafi do aresztu – gdzie pod Veritaserum powie, że pracował dla dyrektora.

Powiedział – nic to nie zmieniło.

Później przekazali go ludziom, których nauczył się bać.

xxx

Sala przesłuchań w więzieniu nie różniła się zbytnio od celi. Była trochę przestronniejsza i czystsza, odrobinę cieplejsza. Światła dostarczały dwie bezdymne świece postawione na poplamionym woskiem biurku. Obok nich leżała karta pergaminu z samonotującym, błękitnym piórem oraz parę szarych, cienkich teczek. W pomieszczeniu poza tym był tylko stołek, na którym go posadzili.

Ręce miał spięte za plecami, mrowiły go, a prawa wciąż lekko bolała. Na posterunku zaleczono ją byle jak – podejrzewał, że nie chcieli, aby wykrwawił się przed procesem.

– Powiedziałem już wszystko pod Veritaserum – zauważył, kiedy cisza się przedłużyła. – Pracuję dla Dumbledore'a. Potwierdziłby to, gdybyście choć spróbowali się skontaktować.

– Wzruszające.

Mężczyzna miał przyjemny, głęboki głos. Na początku rozmowy przedstawił się imieniem Andriej, ale mówił bez śladu akcentu. Nosił mugolską, błękitną marynarkę i sztruksowe spodnie. Gdyby Severus spotkał go w innych okolicznościach nazwałby – najłagodniej – fircykiem. Ewentualnie trochę już podstarzałym i zniszczonym bananowym chłopcem. Gdy rozmawiali, Andriej trzymał różdżkę opuszczoną luźno, a na twarzy miał wyraz leniwego okrucieństwa.

– Mam powtórzyć? – spytał Severus, bardziej ze zmęczeniem niż kpiną.

Drugi z pilnujących go strażników był ubrany w zwykłą, czarodziejską szatę, ale przykuwał uwagę szpetotą. Zaklęcie lub uderzenie zniekształciło jego twarz: część żuchwy i skórę na policzku odbudowano chorobliwie błyszczącą, magiczna tkanką. Milczał. Początkowo Snape myślał, że będzie grał dobrego glinę, lecz się pomylił.

– Tak. – Andriej spojrzał na pióro, które poruszyło się nerwowo. – Tym razem wszystko.

– Naprawdę? Mogę w roli antagonisty obsadzić zombiaki. Będzie ciekawiej.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jak obżarty kot, który właśnie złowił kolejną mysz i zastanawia się, co z nią zrobić.

– Chcę, żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał. Wcześniej odpowiedziałeś jedynie na pytania układane przez jakiegoś dupka z ministerstwa. Ja chcę całość.

Snape spojrzał przelotnie na drugiego człowieka. Drapał się po zdrowym policzku. Wzrok miał pusty, jakby pocałował go dementor.

– Nie musisz mnie nawet bić – spróbował zażartować. – Jestem przecież tylko tchórzliwym, ślizgońskim gnojkiem.

– Wiem. Po prostu sprawi mi to przyjemność.

xxx

Snape przeżył – był w tym całkiem dobry.

xxx

Myślał, że gdy przyjdą dementorzy, będzie dręczył go korowód trupów. Twarze ludzi, których nie uratował: torturowanych, mordowanych, porzucanych. Owszem, pojawiały się, lecz na krótko i jakby powierzchownie – migawki z pierwszego rajdu, wspomnienia szczególnie krwawych ofiar – wywołując emocje równie silne, jak te, których doświadczał, oglądając kiepski horror.

„To pewnie oznacza, że jesteś skończonym skurwysynem" – pomyślał, sięgając na oślep po jedzenie. Drewniana miska wypełniona była jasną breją bez smaku, którą łatwo można było połykać. Przypuszczał, że dają mu ją dwa razy dziennie, ale nie był pewien – w celi nie było światła, którym mógłby odmierzyć upływ czasu.

Tak naprawdę, gdy przy drzwiach gromadzili się dementorzy, wspominał głównie przesłuchania – tak wyraziście, że nie wiedział czy to jawa, czy majaki. Czasem jakieś wydarzenie z dzieciństwa – lecz te dla odmiany mgliście, słabo. Pomiędzy nimi zaś dwie śmierci – powracały natrętnie, coraz bardziej wyraziste, szczegółowe, dokładne. Wtedy nie krzyczał.

xxx

Chodzili z Averym po majątku, który mężczyzna niedawno kupił. Parę hektarów zapuszczonego parku i podniszczony, chylący się ku ziemi dom, który w całości utrzymywało parę starych, przetartych zaklęć. Snape miał wtedy dwanaście lat i znał mężczyznę od trzech.

Zaczęło się od tego, że Eileen martwiła się o syna. Snape nie umiał dogadać się z chłopcami z sąsiedztwa, coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie. Nie była tak zaślepiona, aby nie wiedzieć, czym to jest spowodowane – lecz wciąż miała nadzieję, że ich życie jakoś się ułoży.

W końcu przypomniała sobie, że jej dawny znajomy ma potomka w podobnym wieku – i z tego powodu pewnego wiosennego dnia Severus został zapoznany z rodziną Avery'ego. Pamiętał, że początkowo było to wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne doświadczenie. Siąpił chłodny deszcz, zacinał wiatr, po aportacji czuł się chory, a w dodatku dostał kataru i nie mógł znaleźć chustki. Dom też mu się nie spodobał. Był za duży, miał zbyt wiele ozdób na fasadzie, wypustek, wieżyczek i w ogóle był „zbyt". Wyglądał jak wytwór wyobraźni nadpobudliwej ośmiolatki. W dodatku chłopiec wyczuwał, że mama się denerwuje. Ciągle poprawiała skromny, niedawno kupiony płaszcz, drżały jej ręce, usta zacisnęła w wąską kreskę i strasznie długo zwlekała z zapukaniem do drzwi. Później było jeszcze gorzej. Snape został zamknięty w jednym pokoju z niemiłym, napuszonym chłopcem oraz jego wrednym, rozgadanym kolegą. Mieli się zaprzyjaźnić. Severus uznał za sukces fakt, że się nie pobili. Czasami ktoś zaglądał do pokoju i wtedy przez uchylone drzwi Snape widział matkę. Siedziała na kanapie sztywno wyprostowana, piła herbatę i starała się nie urazić innych kobiet. Po jej minie chłopiec widział, że chciała uciec z tego domu równie mocno jak on.

Później zaś przyszedł Avery. Zajrzał do bawialni, sprawnie ocenił sytuację i spytał Severusa, czy nie zagra z nim w szachy. Snape potraktował to jak wybawienie, choć gry szczerze nie cierpiał. Pionki go nie słuchały, koń próbował ugryźć w palec, a królowa cały czas drwiła z jego ruchów. Załamałby się, gdyby armia Avery'ego nie robiła dokładnie tego samego. Mężczyzna ze stoickim spokojem szturchał zbuntowanego laufra, równocześnie opowiadając o rynku ziół magicznych i nowym prawie regulującym eksport mandragory.

W swoim domu Severus stwierdził, że go lubi. Eileen westchnęła. Wydawała się równocześnie zdenerwowana i zmęczona.

– Ten pan nie może być twoim przyjacielem, kochanie – powiedziała bez przekonania. – Jest za stary.

W pewnym sensie się nie myliła.

Po trzech latach Snape lubił go nadal. W dodatku tamtego dnia wyjątkowo dobrze się bawił. Miał na sobie najlepszą szatę – dyskretnie transmutowaną ze szkolnej. Było gorąco, więc podwinął rękawy. Z uwagą oglądał każde drzewo, krzak, ławkę, porosły rzęsą staw – z miną wyrachowanego rzeczoznawcy. Był tym tak pochłonięty, że z opóźnieniem zauważył przylot ptaka. Wielki, szary puchacz usiadł na ramieniu Avery'ego, wbijając szpony tak mocno, że mężczyzna skrzywił się z bólu. W dziobie sowa trzymała grubą kopertę z herbem, którego Severus nie rozpoznał. Mężczyzna szybko przeczytał list i przegonił ptaka.

– Musi pan wracać? – spytał chłopiec, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie.

– Jeszcze nie. – Avery spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie uważnie, jakby próbował ocenić jego wartość. – Uważasz, że mugole są źli?

Severus zmieszał się, zaskoczony tematem. Wzruszył ramionami niepewnie.

– Pewnie, że nie. Mój ojciec jest mugolem.

– Lepiej, żebyś nie wspominał o tym… w szkole. – Avery usiadł na najbliższej ławce, która zaskrzypiała niebezpiecznie. Wyciągnął do chłopca rękę z pergaminem. – Przeczytaj.

Było w jego głosie coś, co sprawiło, że po plecach chłopca przeszedł dreszcz. Severus uznał nagle, że nie chce widzieć tego listu na oczy. Mimo tego posłuchał polecenia. Wiadomość była naprawdę krótka.

– To przecież bzdury – stwierdził po chwili. – Jakaś pseudonauka. To… złe.

Wzrok Avery'ego złagodniał, stał się senny i utracił ostrość, jakby mężczyzna zatopił się we wspomnieniach.

– Zdefiniuj mi pojęcie „zło" – rozkazał po chwili.

Snape ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Miał nadzieję, że ta rozmowa za chwilę się skończy. Czuł się jakby znowu był w szkole, w Slytherinie. Jasne, lubił ten dom, ale męczyło go ciągłe ukrywanie swojego pochodzenia. Czy raczej nie przypominanie o nim.

– Krzywdzenie ludzi.

– Jakich?

Znów miał ochotę wzruszyć ramionami, ale powstrzymał się. Spojrzał na trzymany w dłoni pergamin. Miał ochotę go zgnieść, spalić, wyrzucić. Głupie, że przejmował się tak paroma linijkami tekstu.

– Jakichkolwiek – powiedział bardzo cicho.

– A gdy jest wojna? – Avery drążył temat z obojętny uśmiechem. – Czy żołnierze, którzy bronią swojego państwa są źli?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

– A ci, którzy myślą, że go bronią?

– Są głupi – zażartował, ale Avery pozostał poważny. Nadal czekał na odpowiedź, a Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. – Pewnie nie. Zresztą, teraz nie ma wojny, a mugole w ogóle nam nie zagrażają.

– Naprawdę? – Mężczyzna westchnął i podniósł się ciężko. – Więc dlaczego się przed nimi ukrywamy?

xxx

Musieli go wypuścić – dzięki temu jakoś przetrwał. To nie była zresztą czysta nadzieja, lecz wnioski wyciągnięte z paru dostępnych faktów.

Nic, co mu robiono, nie zostawiało trwałych śladów – a przynajmniej takich, których nie można było całkowicie zaleczyć.

Dementorzy przychodzili rzadko i zostawali na tyle krótko, aby nie oszalał – przynajmniej nie bardziej niż obecnie.

Jego cela znajdowała się w odosobnieniu, głosy innych więźniów słyszał rzadko i z daleka – jakby pilnowano, aby nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele o więzieniu.

Andriej spieszył się – po paru pierwszych dniach przestał nawet udawać, że interesuje go działalność Severusa w szeregach Śmierciożerców. Jak sam wspomniał, sług Czarnego Pana mu nie brakowało.

Dlatego też Snape, leżąc skulony na pryczy, oddzielał ważne informacje o Zakonie od błahych, a przede wszystkim te, które mogły obciążyć Dumbledore'a od neutralnych. Niebezpieczne starannie odgradzał, spychał w głąb podświadomości, zapominał. Wiedział, że w innym przypadku, choć ta świadomość go brzydziła, powiedziałby wszystko.

„Jesteś naprawdę żałosny, Snape" – pomyślał – „Jakim cudem udało ci się tak długo okłamywać Czarnego Pana?"

– Jestem praktyczny – zaprzeczył, sięgając po kolejną porcje jedzenia.

Dlatego też opróżniał pęcherz tak często, jak mógł, jadł, choć od samego zapachu breji robiło mu się niedobrze, i próbował zachować choć resztkę godności.

Pomimo tego kopał, gryzł i krzyczał, gdy go wyciągali.

xxx

Gdy nadchodzili dementorzy znów klękał przy Lily.

xxx

– Tak więc podział na zło i dobro jest z gruntu nieprecyzyjny i nieobiektywny – tłumaczył szesnastoletni Severus, grzebiąc widelcem w zimnym spaghetti. Wzroku nie spuszczał przy tym z Avery'ego. Zaprosił go do mugolskiej knajpy głównie dlatego, że chciał zobaczyć jak mężczyzna się zachowa. Trochę się rozczarował. Avery w marynarce czuł się równie swobodnie jak w szacie, zaś mugolskie otoczenie wydało się w niczym mu nie przeszkadzać. Rzucił jedynie dyskretnie zaklęcie wyciszające, choć sala była prawie pusta. – Skłaniałbym się raczej ku określeniom: moje i obce. Czy też, jeśli mamy być bardziej precyzyjni: moje i nie moje. Bez człowieka dobro nie istnieje, cokolwiek chcieliby wmówić idealiści, zaś człowiek jest cywilizowanym zwierzęciem. Znasz teorię Darwina?

– Coś słyszałem. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nad filiżanką kawy. Wzrokiem błądził po otoczeniu, ale Snape był pewien, że słucha uważnie.

– To chyba nie będziesz się spierał o to zwierzę. Tak więc jak każde ma pewne… zachowania wrodzone. Nie wiem jak to nazwać inaczej. Instynkt samozachowawczy chociażby, popęd, potrzebę życia w stadzie i jakiejkolwiek hierarchii. To sprawia, że odruchowo dzieli świat na dwoje: mnie i innych. Moją rodzinę i obcych. Tych, których lubię i całą resztę. Tak naprawdę tylko swoimi się przejmuje, tymi osobami z jakimi wiążą go jakiekolwiek więzi. To nieźle widać na filmach. Człowiek kibicuje głównemu bohaterowi, ponieważ go lubi, a lubi go dlatego, bo dobrze go zna. Znaczy, w porównaniu z innymi. Więc uważa go za dobrego nawet jak wyrżnie całą bandę policjantów i zniszczy pół miasta.

– A dlaczego cywilizowane? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i Severus nie był pewien, czy z niego nie drwi.

„Wpadam w paranoję" – zganił się w myślach.

– Cóż, cywilizacja sztucznie rozszerza te więzi. Narzuca je wręcz. Kiedy człowiek słyszy, że jakiś Anglik dokonał przełomowego odkrycia, czuje się dumny, choć w zasadzie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Tak samo w czasie meczu kibicuje swojej drużynie, nawet jeśli jest kiepska. Cywilizacja tworzy i hierarchizuje grupy, które człowiek może uważać za swoje. Przy czym trzeba zauważyć, że każdy z nas należy do wielu różnych i przeważnie wszystkie uważa za lepsze od innych, funkcjonujących na podobnych zasadach. W innym wypadku postępuje niezgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami.

– Dlatego czarodzieje są lepsi od mugoli, Anglicy od Francuzów, a ślizgoni od gryfonów? – Avery powiedział to poważnie, ale Snape znów odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna się z niego śmieje. Wzruszył ramionami nerwowo.

– Nie doszedłem jeszcze do końca. Obecnie nasza kultura, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać, rozszerza tę więź na wszystkich ludzi. Na zwierzęta w sumie też, ale to nie jest tak ważne. Dlatego źle jest skrzywdzić jakiegokolwiek człowieka w jakikolwiek sposób. Tolerancja, równość, miłość, braterstwo i inne takie. Zauważ jednak, że ludzie, którzy łamią zasady, na przykład przestępcy, są przez społeczeństwo podświadomie wykluczani z tej grupy. Dlatego osoba, która w życiu by nie uderzyła innej, może równocześnie domagać się wykastrowania albo zabicia gwałciciela. Po prostu nie traktuje go już jak swojego, więc w konsekwencji, jak człowieka. – Snape zamilkł na chwilę, po prostu zabrakło mu oddechu. Wypił trochę gazowanej wody i kontynuował: – Oczywiście należy też pamiętać, że grupa „ludzie" jest najobszerniejsza ze wszystkich, więc więzi w niej są też najbardziej nietrwałe i skłonne do rozpadu. Im większa grupa, tym słabsza więź, więc teoretycznie człowiek najbardziej powinien chronić siebie, ale… są jeszcze na świecie Gryfoni – zakończył z lekką pogardą.

Avery skończył pić kawę i odstawił filiżankę. W jego spojrzeniu było coś, co sprawiło, że Severusowi zrobiło się zimno. Odruchowo przygarbił się, odwrócił wzrok.

– Zdefiniuj mi jeszcze pojęcie większego dobra – poprosił mężczyzna.

– Jeśli podejdziemy do tego matematycznie, to działanie, dzięki któremu korzyść osiągnie większa grupa – odpowiedział szybko. Następnie zaś dodał trochę ciszej i jakby niepewnie: – Na przykład obecne działania Czarnego Pana mogą godzić w rodziny mieszane, lecz w konsekwencji prowadzą do scalenia obu światów.

– Sam to wymyśliłeś? – spytał. Snape nie był pewien czy chodzi mu o definicję, czy też o ostatnie zdanie. Wzruszył ramionami i wepchnął do ust jedzenie, które z jakiegoś powodu smakowało jak papier. – Chciałbyś zostać Śmierciożercą?

Z trudem przełknął. Napił się jeszcze, otarł usta serwetką, wyraźnie odwlekając odpowiedź.

– Rozmawiałem z chłopakami z siódmego roku – powiedział wreszcie niechętnie. – Mówią, że z takim pochodzeniem nie ma szans. Rozumiesz, nie jestem swój.

Oczy mężczyzny były ciemne i z jakiegoś powodu wydały się Snape'wo koszmarnie puste.

– Mógłbym się za tobą wstawić – zaproponował.

xxx

Snape nie miał skutych rąk – nie było to już potrzebne. Klęczał na podłodze, a dłonie przyciskał do brzucha, starając się osłonić połamane palce.

– Naprawdę nie chcę cię krzywdzić – powiedział Andriej, kucając przy nim. Miał na sobie bladoróżową koszulę, a na szyi zawiązany jaskrawozielony krawat. Z kieszeni wyjął chusteczkę i delikatnie otarł Severusowi czoło. Przechodził płynnie między rolami złego i dobrego gliniarza niczym schizofrenik. – Mam syna w twoim wieku.

„Jak miło" – pomyślał Severus słabo.

– Dlatego nie chcę na ciebie rzucać Obliviate – kontynuował mężczyzna – ponieważ zazwyczaj nie wychodzi mi zbyt dobrze.

Wypuścił chustkę i wstał, ocierając dłonie o spodnie. Kiedy uniósł różdżkę, Snape nie poruszył się, sparaliżowany zwierzęcym wręcz lękiem. Jęknął, gdy palce nastawiły się i zrosły z suchym trzaskiem.

– Wstawaj – rozkazał mężczyzna, a jego głos zmienił się nieznacznie, stwardniał. Kopnął chłopaka, gdy ten nadal trwał w bezruchu. Na twarzy miał wyraz wstrętu.

Snape dźwignął się jakoś, choć z trudem utrzymywał równowagę. Pociemniało mu przed oczami. Drgnął, gdy Andriej chwycił go za rękę.

Drugi ze strażników podszedł do biurka i zdjął pióro z pergaminu. Następnie odwrócił się, po raz pierwszy sięgając po różdżkę.

– Wiesz czym kończy się złamanie Wieczystej Przysięgi? – spytał Andriej głosem, w którym sympatia mieszała się z litością.

– Tak – odpowiedział Snape. Nie miał pojęcia, lecz w tej chwili podpisałby nawet cyrograf. Mężczyzna nie wyczuł kłamstwa lub też je zignorował, skinął na drugiego strażnika. Następnie odchrząknął i powiedział znudzonym tonem: – Czy obiecujesz, że nigdy nie opowiesz, nie opiszesz ani nie przekażesz wspomnień o tym, co wydarzyło się w Azkabanie w dniach…

xxx

Gdy nadchodzili dementorzy, znów mordował swego ojca.

xxx

Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby wtedy mężczyzna wyglądał gorzej. Był pijany albo wściekły, albo skacowany. Tymczasem tamtego dnia dokonał ostatniego skurwysyństwa w życiu – przypominając Severusowi, że też jest człowiekiem.

Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Snape zabił go tak, jak planował: w nocy, po wyjściu z baru, w ciemności i bez świadków. Tymczasem spotkali się na ulicy wczesnym popołudniem, na podwórku, które było skrótem pomiędzy przystankiem autobusowym i domem.

Byłoby łatwiej – być może – gdyby Snape'a do domu nie odprowadzał Avery. Mężczyzna położył mu wtedy dłoń na ramieniu. Zwykły, przyjacielski wręcz gest, który sprawił, że chłopakowi zaschło w gardle. To Avery w końcu przekonał Czarnego Pana, że ten… mugol nic dla Severusa nie znaczy. Zaryzykował swoją reputację, aby dać mu szansę. Miał prawo oczekiwać, że Snape wywiąże się z zadania – choćby ze względu na zaufanie, jakim go obdarzono.

Tylko że on nie potrafił.

Tobiasz tamtego dnia wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie i schludnie. Był świeżo ogolony, przyciął nawet włosy. Pod rozpiętą marynarką miał jasną, wyprasowaną koszulę. Snape nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz ojciec ubrał się tak… porządnie. Czekał, aż do niego podejdą, obracając w dłoni zwiniętą w rulon kopertę A4.

– Przyszedłeś na weekend? – spytał, zaraz po tym jak się przywitali. – Nieźle się nawet składa.

Uśmiechnął się. Całkiem zwyczajnie, wesoło, jakby był po prostu szczęśliwy. Snape pomyślał wtedy irracjonalnie, że mężczyzna robi to specjalnie, aby morderstwo stało się jeszcze trudniejsze.

– Wpadłem tylko na chwilę – wykrztusił z trudem.

– No to chodź, młodszy. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć.

Snape uniósł wtedy rękę, w której trzymał różdżkę. Palce zacisnął tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. Zobaczył wtedy, nienaturalnie wyraźnie, zaskoczenie w oczach ojca. Nie strach – Tobiasz po prostu nie wierzył, że syn mógłby go skrzywdzić.

Miał rację.

Ostatecznie zaklęcie rzucił Avery. Lekkim ruchem nadgarstka, nie podnosząc głosu, z klasą i obojętnością profesjonalisty. Drugą dłoń wciąż trzymał na ramieniu chłopaka. Snape miał wrażenie, że jego palce parzą. Serce biło mu jak po długim biegu, krew łomotała w skroniach, całe ciało miał lepkie od potu. Zdołał tylko wykrztusić:

– Ja to miałem zrobić.

Avery wzruszył ramionami, delikatnie prowadząc go do przejścia pomiędzy budynkami.

– To nie ma znaczenia, młodszy – zapewnił. – Naprawdę.

III

Ubzdurał sobie, że po prostu go wypuszczą. Otworzą kominek, pozwolą wyjść gdzieś w Londynie. Ewentualnie podpisze jakieś papiery, odbierze rzeczy.

Zamiast tego trafił na oddział zamknięty w św. Mungu. Miało to też dobre strony. Pościel była czysta, jedzenie bez porównania lepsze, a przez okno – ciągle zamknięte – widział fragment nieba. Pierwszego dnia przez wiele godzin nie odrywał od niego wzroku, choć oczy bolały i łzawiły. Drugiego zresztą też.

Oprócz niego na sali leżał młody mężczyzna z poparzoną twarzą. Czasem coś bełkotał, lecz przez większą część doby wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w sufit. Snape podskórnie czuł, że też wyszedł z Azkabanu, lecz spędził tam więcej czasu.

„Czyli właściwie ile?" – zastanowił się przelotnie. Myśl uciekła jednak szybko, przepadła.

Pił eliksiry: niektóre rozpoznawał, właściwości innych się domyślał. Sprawiały, że dużo spał – bez snów – a przez resztę czasu czuł się otępiały i niezdolny do kojarzenia faktów. Prawie się z tego cieszył.

Co jakiś czas zaglądał do nich oschły magomedyk. Pytał o samopoczucie, słuchał, zapisywał, rzucał zaklęcie sondujące. W końcu Severus zapytał, czy przeprowadzano na nim jakiekolwiek zabiegi, gdy spał. Jeszcze zanim skończył mówić, uświadomił sobie, jak absurdalnie to brzmi.

– Parę – odpowiedział jednak uzdrowiciel idealnie obojętnym tonem. – Niezbyt ważnych.

Snape poczuł, jak po grzebiecie przechodzą mu dreszcze.

– Już wszystkie? – dopytał się, próbując usiąść. Magomedyk pomógł mu ruchem różdżki.

– Tak. Jest pan już zdrowy.

– Nie domyśliłbym się. Więc kiedy będę mógł wyjść?

Mężczyzna spojrzał do karty. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Wyglądało to wręcz komicznie, jakby naśladował mimikę aktora komediowego.

– Jutro zaczniemy zmniejszać dawki – powiedział wreszcie. – Myślę, że za jakiś tydzień będzie można pana wypuścić. Akurat na Boże Narodzenie.

xxx

Dostał ubranie. Czarna, stara i trochę za duża, ale świeżo wyprana szata i wełniany płaszcz, z jakiegoś powodu zielony. Kiedy go dotknął, zastanowił się czy należał do kogoś, kto umarł w św. Mungu. Magomedyk jakby wyczuł jego wątpliwości.

– Kupiłem je w sklepie z używaną odzieżą. W kieszeni jest rachunek.

– Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy – zauważył chłodno.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jak zawsze w dziwny, wyuczony sposób.

– Więc może pan potraktować to jako prezent lub wyjść na ulicę w piżamie.

– Kuszące.

– Przy czym muszę przypomnieć, że piżama jest własnością szpitala.

Przebrał się, kiedy uzdrowiciel doglądał drugiego pacjenta.

xxx

Nie wiedział, gdzie pójść. Nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do Hogwartu. Miałby po prostu wejść do zamku, wymamrotać jakąś głupią wymówkę i znów uczyć? Nawet ludzie stamtąd nie byli tak durni, aby nie skojarzyć jego nieobecności z obławą na Śmierciożerców. Wiedział, że część osób domyślała się już wcześniej, kim był, ale nie miały pewności. Teraz pewnie nikt z nauczycieli nie podałby mu ręki.

Tak, pracował dla Dumbledore'a, ale podejrzewał, że dla nikogo nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Chyba nawet dyrektor o tym zapomniał. Bo przecież gdyby to cokolwiek znaczyło, nie pozwoliłby… Spróbowałby…

„Nieważne" – pomyślał Snape, starając się choć na moment zapomnieć o Azkabanie.

Nie mógł też iść do Avery'ego. Nie wiedział, czy aurorzy dotarli do mężczyzny, a nie chciał go narażać. Poza tym nie był pewien, czy Śmierciożercy w jakiś sposób nie dowiedzieli się, że był zdrajcą. Jeśli tak się stało, wchodzenie do domu jednego z nich było samobójstwem.

Jak mówiła Bellatriks, zdrajcy umierają w fascynujący sposób.

Na samą myśl, że znowu ktoś może go torturować, Snape wpadł w panikę. Musiał ochłonąć w jakimś zaułku, skulony pod brudną ścianą i drżący. Obok niego przelewał się Londyn, rozgorączkowany zbliżającymi się świętami. Był zbyt głośny, zbyt tłoczny. Ludzie przerażali Severusa. Obserwował przechodniów z chorobliwą czujnością, gotów uskoczyć na każdy podejrzany gest, skulić na ostrzejsze słowo. Wiedział, że to nienormalne, że – zapewne – wygląda całkiem śmiesznie. Nie potrafił jednak się uspokoić.

W końcu deportował się za jednym ze śmietników do jedynego miejsca, które mu pozostało. Do domu.

xxx

Złamał sobie nadgarstek, sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Nie pamiętał już jak, czy poślizgnął się na czymś, czy też skądś spadł. Zanim minęło oszołomienie i zdążył zaprotestować, Eileen podwinęła rękaw jego szaty, aby uzdrowić mu rękę.

Lewą, jakżeby inaczej.

Zapamiętał z tego wszystkiego urywki, jakieś strzępy. Pamiętał, że Mroczny Znak wyglądał jak wielki siniec. Wyraz twarzy matki, jej zaskoczenie. Pamiętał, że próbował się wytłumaczyć, mówił coraz głośniej, a ona milczała. A później uderzyła go w twarz, jedyny raz w życiu, i to zapamiętał chyba najmocniej. Wyrzuciła go z domu, a on nawet nie próbował wrócić. Bał się, że mu nie wybaczyła.

xxx

W końcu odważył się zapukać, choć bardzo cicho. Może podświadomie chciał, aby nikt go nie usłyszał. Eileen jednak otworzyła, całkiem szybko, jakby na kogoś czekała. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie, cisi i skrępowani. W końcu Severusowi udało się wykrztusić:

– Mamo.

To jakby przełamało czar. Kobieta drgnęła, odsunęła się, robiąc mu przejście.

– Chodź, zamarzniesz tam – powiedziała cicho. Głos miała schrypnięty.

Usiadł w salonie, który prawie nie zmienił się od śmierci Tobiasza. Może przybyło w nim parę książek, lecz poza tym wszystko pozostało po staremu. Wytarta kanapa, uszkodzony gramofon w kącie, indyjski stolik do kawy, pamiątka po jego dziadku. Snape jednak czuł się jak intruz. Nie odważył się nawet zdjąć płaszcza.

Eileen zrobiła mu kawy i zabrała się za odgrzewanie obiadu. Obserwował ją przez otwarte drzwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, co może powiedzieć.

Matka postarzała się bardzo, odkąd widział ją ostatni raz. Jej włosy posiwiały całkiem, twarz poznaczyły zmarszczki podobne do drobnych blizn. Wyglądała jak uosobienie zgryzoty.

– Ja chyba pójdę – powiedział, kiedy postawiła przed nim talerz zupy.

– Dokąd? – spytała tylko. Przez chwilę myślał nad odpowiedzią, nim się poddał. – Pościelę ci później łóżko – dodała. – Poza kołdrą niczego nie ruszałam od twojej ucieczki.

Przez chwilę chciał zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że to wcale nie była ucieczka. Ostatecznie jednak tylko skinął głową. Zjadł, starannie unikając jej spojrzenia. Błądził więc wzrokiem po pokoju i szybko odkrył, co jest w nie tak.

Nie było żadnych ozdób świątecznych. Gdy był dzieckiem, Eileen pilnowała, aby co roku stała choinka, choćby i najmarniejsza. Przystrajali ją razem, a czasem, gdy mieli szczęście, razem z ojcem. Tak samo konieczne były prezenty, nawet jeśli tak skromne, że aż śmieszne. Eileen twierdziła, że chodzi o tradycję, ale Severus myślał, że raczej o normalność.

Jednak w tym roku salon był pusty.

– Nie ma choinki – wyrwało mu się. Te słowa zabrzmiały groteskowo.

Kobieta rozejrzała się, jakby dopiero on jej to uświadomił.

– Tak, nie ma – potwierdziła.

Czekał, aż powie coś więcej, ale milczała.

W końcu przełamali się jakoś. Opowiedział jej o pracy w Hogwarcie, ponarzekał trochę na dzieci. W zamian streściła mu parę plotek, poinformowała, co dzieje się u ludzi, których kojarzył bądź nie. Starannie omijali wszystkie tematy, o których naprawę chcieli rozmawiać. W tym od zawsze byli profesjonalistami.

xxx

Kiedy wrócił do domu na wakacje po szóstej klasie, pierwszej nocy rzucił na drzwi swojego pokoju cały szereg czarów zabezpieczających. Stworzył swoją własną, prywatną twierdzę. Później zaś leżał, przez parę godzin patrząc na sufit, i myślał o tym, co zrobi ojciec, kiedy to odkryje. W końcu, koło czwartej czy piątej nad ranem, wszystko usunął. Dopiero wtedy zdołał zasnąć.

Od tamtego czasu jednak wiele się zmieniło. Dlatego pożyczył od Eileen różdżkę i po paru próbach wyciszył pokój, zabezpieczyć go nie zdołał. Kiedy oddawał ją matce, czuł, że już drżą mu ręce. W Mungu o tej porze otrzymałby Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Pomimo że stopniowo zmniejszano jego dawkę, mężczyzna odczuwał konsekwencje odstawienia.

Koszmary przyszły szybko, wystarczyło, że zamknął oczy. Śnił o głębokiej studni i o Andrieju, który uśmiechał się do niego z sympatią. W cieniu stał dyrektor, nic nie mówił, ale patrzył ze wstrętem. Snape dobrze znał to spojrzenie. Mieli go sądzić, sen jednak umknął, nim Andriej postawił mu zarzuty.

Później znów był na rajdzie, ale tym razem zaatakowali dom Potterów. A może nie, wszystko mu się mieszało. Lily stała przy nim, ubrana tylko w górę od kanarkowożółtej piżamy. Patrzyła w dal ze smutkiem, ignorując jego nerwowe słowa. Nagle spojrzała na niego z naganą.

– Mógłbyś już zabić Tobiasza. On się męczy – powiedziała, a Snape przytaknął zawstydzony.

Ojciec leżał na podłodze, wyglądał trochę jakby spał. Tylko palce miał połamane.

I Andriej też był w tym koszmarze, Andriej był we wszystkich. Szedł za Severusem jak cień. Zresztą, miał mu towarzyszyć przez lata.

Kolejne sny zlewały się ze sobą w plątaninie chaotycznych obrazów, wynaturzonych, choć w zasadzie całkiem banalnych. Wspomnienia z Azkabanu, wspomnienia z młodości, ze szkoły, ze spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Wszystko zlewało się ze sobą.

Eileen wybudziła go w pewnym momencie. Starała się być ostrożna, ale i tak zareagował gwałtownie, instynktownie odsuwając się jak najdalej od jej dłoni. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to nie kolejny majak.

Leżał na podłodze. Kołdra owinęła się wokół jego nóg, krępując je. Był tak mokry od potu, jakby wynurzył się z wody. Skulił się, nie patrząc na matkę.

– Tylko zajrzałam… – wyszeptała. – Salazarze, co oni ci zrobili…

– Wyjdź – powiedział. Ledwo to wykrztusił.

Podniosła rękę, jakby chciała go dotknąć, przytulić, ale nie odważyła się.

– Mam w domu trochę składników – stwierdziła. – Uwarzę ci coś na sen.

– Po prostu wyjdź.

Nie mógł pozwolić, aby zauważyła, że płakał.

xxx

– Byłam na pogrzebie tej dziewczyny, Lily – powiedziała Eileen. – Pamiętasz ją chyba? Bawiliście się czasami.

Snape nie zareagował. Wsypał do kubka trzy łyżeczki kawy, zalał wrzątkiem.

– Evans – podpowiedziała kobieta.

– Wiem, która – stwierdził. Zabrzmiało to dziwnie opryskliwie. – Czemu poszłaś na jej pogrzeb?

– Miałam nadzieję, że cię tam spotkam – powiedziała szczerze.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Było dużo ludzi? – zapytał.

– Tak. Zrobili bardzo ładną ceremonię. Przemawiał nawet minister. – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, bez radości. – Ale nie widziałam nikogo z jej rodziny.

Znów wzruszył ramionami. Spróbował napić się kawy i sparzył sobie język.

xxx

Przez większość czasu pogrążony był w apatii. Niewiele myślał, niczego w zasadzie nie robił. Słuchał godzinami radia, mugolskich stacji. Poza tym potrafił przez cały dzień leżeć w bezruchu i wpatrywać się w nieokreślony punkt.

Wiedział, że jest to tylko stan przejściowy, że w końcu będzie zmuszony do wypełznięcia ze swojego pokoju i normalnego życia. O tym też starał się nie myśleć.

Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, jeszcze bardziej schudł i osłabł. Czasami, gdy wstawał, kręciło mu się w głowie.

W końcu zajrzał do niego Dumbledore. Snape najpierw usłyszał, jak jego matka kłóci się z dyrektorem na dole i to wyrwało go na chwilę z otępienia. Eileen mówiła to, co sam miał ochotę powiedzieć, językiem, od którego poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie. Może dlatego, kiedy Dumbledore wreszcie wspiął się na piętro, wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

Snape siedział na łóżku w przetartych dżinsach i starym, brązowym swetrze. Nie był to strój wizytowy, ale wtedy niezbyt się tym przejmował. Nie wstał też, kiedy dyrektor wszedł, nie podał mu ręki.

Dumbledore nie poczuł się jednak obrażony, a przynajmniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Usiadł na jedynym krześle, położył na biurku granatową tiarę. Cekiny lśniły na niej jak gwiazdy.

– Przepraszam, chłopcze – powiedział. Radio prawie zagłuszyło jego słowa. – Nie dałem rady jej ochronić.

xxx

Snape wiedział, kogo mógł winić za śmierć Lily. Choćby Blacka, zdradliwego sukinsyna. Severus miał nadzieję, że Andriej dobrał się do niego. Potter też się nie wykazał, robiąc Syriusza Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Severus mógł obu nienawidzić z czystym sumieniem.

Wiedział również, że obwinianie syna Lily jest absurdalne. Kiedy jednak Dumbledore powiedział, że Harry znajduje się u swojej ciotki, Snape nie zaprotestował. Nie stwierdził, że to głupie, że mugole nie dadzą rady ochronić chłopca przed Śmierciożercami, którzy pozostali na wolności. Nie przeszło mu to przez gardło, bo miał wrażenie, że dyrektor tylko czeka na jego protest. Mógł domyślić się, do czego te słowa by doprowadziły.

A wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie czuwać nad tym chłopcem. Znał siebie na tyle dobrze.

Harry był jak wyrzut sumienia. Samym swym istnieniem przypominał Severusowi, że jedyną osobą, którą powinien obwiniać, jest on sam.

xxx

– Voldemort powróci – powiedział Dumbledore ze smutkiem. – Jestem tego prawie pewny.

Właściwie nie musiał nic dodawać.


End file.
